


A Shattered Looking-Glass

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, pwp ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While spying on Lady Catrina to confirm his suspicions that she was not human, Merlin gives Arthur entirely the wrong impression.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	A Shattered Looking-Glass

The sound of glass shattering on the cobblestones below was loud in the silence of night.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"I'm just…" His mind once more failed to provide an appropriate excuse.

Arthur stepped up to the open window, and looked out. "Please tell me you were not using my bedroom to spy on Lady Catrina?"

"She's a troll." Merlin decided he had nothing else to lose, and spoke the truth he had briefly seen before he had been startled and dropped the looking-glass.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Arthur huffed, clearly not believing his servant.

"You have to believe me!"

"I don't 'have' to do anything; have you forgotten which of us is the servant?" Turning his back, Arthur got back into bed.

Merlin decided to just leave, and was almost at the door when he was stopped.

"Wait, I know what's going on here. Merlin, come here."

Wincing internally, Merlin turned and approached the bed. "Yes?"

"Gaius has not been giving you enough time alone had he?" Arthur smirked, as confident as he always was that he was right.

"What?" Merlin had no idea what the Prince was talking about.

"Come here." He groaned when Merlin stopped short of the bed.

Slowly, Merlin closed the distance between them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alone time, with your hand. A chance to take care of your own manly needs."

Merlin suddenly got what his Prince was implying, but by then he was close enough, and Arthur reached out and pulled him onto the bed.

"What are you doing…!" Merlin broke off with a gasp as a hand slid down the front of his pants.

"I can help you with that; you're incompetent enough without mooning over older women."

Merlin only half heard the words, all his focus was on the unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant or unwelcome, sensation of being stroked. "Ah…" Snapping back to himself, he covered his mouth to prevent any further sounds from escaping him, and turned bright red.

Arthur said nothing as he freed the organ from Merlin's pants, his own swelling as he gave into the deviant thoughts that had been filling his mind since Merlin had become his servant. Thoughts that could never be voiced aloud.

His free hand stroked Merlin's chest and stomach, finding that he didn't mind the body hair that was further proof that he was in bed with a man.

"Arthur!" The sensuous way his name fell from Merlin's lips sent shivers down his spine. "If you don't stop, I'm going… going to… to…" He broke off, panting heavily.

"Go ahead." He adjusted his grip, knowing when he had it just right because Merlin's eyes slid shut, his head fell back, and his mouth opened. The long, soft moan that slipped from Merlin's throat as he came was almost enough to have Arthur creaming his pants. Almost.

"Well, thanks for your help." Merlin was a flustered mess as he tried to stand up, hike up his pants, and run away all at the same time, and only succeeded in face planting into Arthur's bed.

"You can't leave yet." He stiffened as he heard the unmistakable sound of a second pair of pants being tugged down and glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes going huge.

"I'm not planning anything that will hurt you, Merlin. Lift your hips." Hands tugged his pants down a few more inches.

"Isn't this going too far?" Merlin sighed even as he complied, tensing. He knew that he only had one opening down there, so he didn't believe for a second that it wouldn't hurt.

"I have no intention of putting anything inside you, so relax." Hands braced his hips, and he felt the royal manhood slid between his thighs. "Now, tighten as much as you can."

With a barely audible sigh of relief, Merlin closed his legs, secretly loving the feeling of holding Arthur like this.

Tightening his grip on Merlin's hips, Arthur began to thrust, rubbing not only Merlin's inner thighs, but also his own manhood, which came back to life.

"Are you enjoying this?" Arthur was surprised; he hadn't expected it to feel good for Merlin; he was just concerned with not hurting his servant, not pleasuring him further.

"Your shaft is rubbing against mine; yes I'm enjoying this." Merlin sighed, then jumped as he was grabbed once more.

Stroking Merlin in time with his thrusts, Arthur found a rhythm that worked for both of them, finishing just before Merlin came a second time, and they collapsed onto the bed.

"Why didn't you put it inside me? You could have, easily."

"Merlin, use your head! I can't be suspected of deviancy! After sorcery, deviancy is what my father hates the most! And, lets face it, Merlin, you can't act. If I put it inside you, everyone would have known tomorrow. Gaius would have known why you were hurt, and suspicion would have been cast on me. I likewise couldn't risk using your mouth and hurting your throat." Arthur's large body curled around Merlin's from behind.

"Ah, yes of course."

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes, much." Merlin twisted around.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to kiss?"

" _Kiss_ you?! Merlin, have you gone mad?"

"Apparently, I have." He slid out of Arthur's bed, and pulled his pants back up at last, after using a rag to clean himself up.

"Wait, before you go; was it good?" Arthur sat up.

"I…" Merlin wondered how to answer.

"It was bad?"

"No! No it felt amazing I just… I've never done anything like that before so I have no point of reference for how good it was."

"You've never lain with a man before?"

"Or a woman, for that matter."

"Merlin, you need to get out more. Never?"

"Never. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'll take you to a little place I know, where you can buy a woman for an hour."

"No, thanks but no."

"Okay, suit yourself." Arthur looked at Merlin like he really was mad, which was nothing new.

Merlin slipped from the room, remembered why he had been spying on Lady Catrina, and hurried to tell Gaius what he had seen, praying he could do so without revealing that Prince Arthur was a deviant.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
